<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гук уласнага імені by Leuvarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140606">Гук уласнага імені</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden'>Leuvarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Disabled Character, Kinktober, Longing, M/M, Romance, Tenderness, they are so in love i'm crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>беларуская</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Гаспадар-віверна, вы ж добра ведаеце, я з радасцю, з радасцю выйду адзін супраць многіх, і не сагнуся ані перад болем, ані перад цяжкасцю, ані перад непагодай… аднак я зусім безабаронны перад вамі. Калі ласка, майце літасць нада мной.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seven Calamities of Baishui</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гук уласнага імені</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137747">Звук собственного имени</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden">Leuvarden</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гаспадар-віверна, — выдыхае Хайтан на тонкую скуру далоні, запясця, унутранага баку локця, чаргуе пяшчотныя дакрананні ды лягчэйшыя з укусаў. — Гаспадар-віверна, вы ж ведаеце, я з радасцю, з шчырай радасцю выйду адзін супраць многіх, і не сагнуся ані перад болем, ані перад цяжкасцю, ані перад непагодай… аднак я зусім безабаронны перад вамі. Калі ласка, майце літасць нада мной.</p><p>— У гэтым і сэнс, — легкадумна прамаўляе трэці старэйшы гаспадар Лазар, узвышаецца над падначаленым у сваім вярбовым крэслы, нібыта на троне. — Цябе належыць пакаранне, калі непачціва звернешся да віверны, і ўжо дасканала ты панясеш пакаранне, калі не паслухаешся майго загаду. Ты ў бязвыхадным становішчы! Давай жа, я чакаю, мой мілы, закаханы, безабаронны падначалены, мой сардэчны сябар. Альбо ты назавеш мяне па імені, альбо будзь ласка, пакінь мяне зараз жа, ты свабодны да заўтрашняга ранку.</p><p>Хайтан на каленях перад ім, лашчыцца да рукі, і некалькі разоў няскладна пачынае гаварыць, і губы не складваюцца як трэба, і словы губляюць форму:</p><p>— Га-спа-дар? — выдыхае са страхам. Папраўляе сябе. — Спадар-віверна л, л, Лазар. Прашу вас.</p><p>І ўсё роўна непачцівае, адзінокае, не схаванае за звычаёвымі тытуламі імя не ідзе з яго языку, выходзіць ціхім ды прыдушаным.</p><p>— Блізка, але недастаткова, — напявае бязлітасны гаспадар. — Скажы гучна, «Лазар, калі ласка». Ці жадаеш, каб я ад гэтага часу называў цябе «сакратар Хаўдзы»?</p><p>— Ла… гаспадар-віверна, калі ласка…</p><p>Той перабівае наўмысна халодным афіційным тонам, выцягвае руку з-пад цёплых губ:</p><p>— Сакратар, будзь ласка, паспрабуйце зноў. Вашыя вынікі не выглядаюць здавальняючымі. Ці ў вас нешта з горлам? Ці не трэба вам узяць кароткі перапынак дзеля ачуньвання? Самі ведаеце, у адміністрацыі заўсёды гатовы выдаць дазвол на два содні выхадных у выпадку хваробы.</p><p>— Дзякую, але зусім не трэба, — жаласна просіць Хайтан, у адсутнасць працягнутых рук прыпадае вуснамі да краю сіняга рукава. — Я цалкам здаровы, усяго толькі… усяго толькі не магу праявіць непачцівасць да вас. Ваша імя на маім языку саладзейшае за самае вытанчанае віно, але ўзрушаны розум сціскае мне горла, стоіць толькі…</p><p>Гаспадар-віверна неспадзявана схіляецца ніжэй, і Хайтан змаўкае.</p><p>— Сакратар Хаўдзы, падумайце аб гэтам іначай. Непачцівасць? Парушэнне? А вы не думалі, ці даводзіцца мне калісьці пачуць уласнае імя з чужых вуснаў? Болей таго — пачуць яго з улюбёных губ? Я і гаспадар-віверна, і трэці старэйшы нашчадак, і кіруючы справамі адміністрацыі, і ваша светласць, і яшчэ мноства тытулаў. Так падумайце яшчэ раз, сакратар Хаўдзы: ці я патрабую парушыць статут, ці аказаць мне літасць? Спыніце ўжо выпрабоўваць маю цярплівасць, рабіце, што патрэбна.</p><p>На апошніх словах на яго твары з’яўляецца цень суму. Хайтан хоча яе адагнаць, і ён у сваёй укленчанай паставе падсоўваецца да падлакотніку вярбовага крэслу, прыўзнімаецца вышэй, да пляча віверны, і на грані шэпту, але цвёрда прамаўляе:</p><p>— Лазар, калі ласка…</p><p>— Вы нешта сказалі? — ледзь-ледзь, наколькі дазваляе слабы хрыбетнік, схіляецца да яго твару спадар-віверна, і Хайтан зачаравана заглядаецца ў непраглядна чорныя вочы з цяжкімі павекамі, з быццам нерухомым позіркам, адчувае на сваіх губах халаднаватае дыханне слоў. — Я з намаганнем чую вас.</p><p>— Лазар, прашу, — паўтарае Хайтан, галасней ды цвярдзей. — Дазвольце мне ўзняць… узняць вас на гэтыя нікчэмныя грубыя рукі, і аднесці ў альтанку ў вады, і аслабіць усе вузлы вашай вопратцы, што асноўныя, што ўзорныя. Лазар, калі ласка, дайце мне дазваленне.</p><p>Прасякнуўшыся нахабствам пасля вымаўлення імені, Хайтан падчапляе ўказальным пальцам светлую пасму валасоў, што выбілася з палону яшмавых заколак, і дакранаецца да яе губамі. Гэта тое ж самае, што цалаваць крохкі сухацвет, але Хайтан каштуе пяшчотнае адчуванне, і цешыцца нават такой дробяззю.</p><p>На твару гаспадара-віверны зноў з’яўляецца гэтая легкадумная ўсмешка, калі ён раздумвае: ці варта згадзіцца зараз, альбо можна памучыць суразмоўцу спадзяваннем, ды паглядзець на твар чалавека, які чуе першую адмову шчырай просьбе. Хайтан ведае гэты выраз занадта добра, і любіць так жа, як і ўсмешкі кахання, і ўсмешкі недагаворванняў, але спяшаецца перарваць верагодную адмову абяцаннем; і няважна, як моцна чырвань кідаецца яму ў твар, ці што стук сэрца ў скронях заглушвае гук мовы:</p><p>— Толькі падумайце, Лазар, ці вы не жадаеце бачыць, як я паскідваю з вашых плеч тканіну ўбранняў, адно за адным, ад сіняга да белага? Хіба вам не мілы выгляд вашых каштоўных валасоў, абвітых вакол шыі вашага закаханага слугі? Няўжо вам не хочацца бачыць чорныя сляды на маіх плячах? Наперакор легкадумнаму выгляду, драпіны ад зубоў спадара Лазара загойваюцца на мне доўга… </p><p>Можна падумаць, нібыта калі гаспадар-віверна па магчымасці непрыметна прыкусвае ніжнюю губу, то яна становіцца ярчэй, як і румянец на скулах — але ж гэта ілжывае ўражанне, пустыя, пяшчотныя дзівацтвы. Сапраўды, каб сцерці пудру ды памаду, неабходна пастарацца, неабходна так многа лёгкіх дакрананняў…</p><p>Хайтан працягвае прасіць, сэрца поўнае пяшчоты, вусны з прысмакам мёду:</p><p>— А мабыць, вам не падабаецца сама думка аб тым, як будзеце змінаць пад пальцамі тканіну вопраткі ў імгненні асалоды, калі супраць волі выгінаецца спіна ды нямеюць вусны, але вы нават так спрабуеце нешта мне сказаць? Што ж вы любіце мне гаварыць, нікчэмны слуга зусім забыўся... Калі ласка, аднясіцеся паблажліва да маіх пакорлівых просьбаў, нагадайце мне. Ці раскажыце, што я магу зрабіць для вас, і я з вялікай радасцю...</p><p>Хайтан цьмяна помніць на языку алеісты прысмак далікатнай памады, і больш за ўсё жадае адчуць яго зноў. На яго шчасце, спадар-віверна вырашае зрабіць яму ласку, выражае ўзаемнае спадзяванне:</p><p>— Безумоўна, я буду вельмі рады, калі ты здзейсніш прапанаванае, — і прыцягвае яго твар да свайго, дазваляе ўвасобіць на губах першае лёгкае дакрананне з многіх.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>«Вярбовае крэсла» —  гэта інвалідны вазок, у якім Лазар аказваецца ў дні абвастрэння хваробы. Ён усё роўна можа хадзіць, але з цяжкасцю.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>